The present invention relates generally to data processing systems, and particularly to a direct access storage system with a combined block interface and file interface access.
Interconnecting the various elements of a processing system (e.g., processor units and peripheral equipment such as direct access storage devices) permits the resources of the system to be distributed so that they are available to all elements of the system. For example, multiple processor units may be connected to a storage system for sharing not only the afforded storage space, but the files that are stored there. Typically, a network architecture of one type or another will be used to implement the interconnection, which may dictate the particular of interface structure between the elements of a system, e.g., a processor unit and a data storage system. For example, it has been popular to connect stand-alone processor units to a direct access storage devices using a small computer standard interface (SCSI). SCSI connections use block transfer protocols in which a logical unit number (LUN) identifies the logical volume for access.
Network protocols, on the other hand, are different. Protocols of choice for networked and distributed processing systems included Network File System (xe2x80x9cNFS;xe2x80x9d an open operating system developed by Sun Microsystems), a Common Internet File System protocol (xe2x80x9cCIFS;xe2x80x9d a remote file access protocol), or a HyperText Transport Protocol, more popularly known as xe2x80x9cHTTP.xe2x80x9d These protocols use what is known as a xe2x80x9cfile system interface,xe2x80x9d and while the file interface structures used to implement the different file system interface protocols, they use a common file system structure. Thus, data stored on a storage system using a file system interface of two or more types are available to all host systems. For example, a storage system capable of handling input/output requests of both NFS and CIFS protocols, i.e., an NFS protocol interface and a CIFS protocol interface, can store data files that are accessible to host processors having either of the NFS interfaces. That is, a host system with only an NFS interface can access and open files stored by a host system with a CIFS interface, and the host system with a CIFS interface can access and open files stored by the system via the NFS interfacexe2x80x94provided the storage system has both interfaces.
Storage systems having one or more of the file system interfaces of the types described above provide access through an I/O read or write request that includes a file name, and an lock request that seeks a right to access the particular file of the I/O request.
Most direct access storage systems have either a block interface or a file interface, and host systems using a block interface protocol cannot access storage systems employing file interface protocols. Further, because of the differences between block and file interface structures and the way data is stored and accessed, a storage system is structured for a block system or a file system, but not both.
The present invention provides a storage system with direct access storage devices that can be shared between a block interface and a file interface. The invention provides a system architecture with both block and file interfaces to realize high performance, scalability, and availability.
According to the present invention a storage system includes a plurality of physical disk units, a host processing system that may include a number of processing units, and a controller element that includes a SCSI interface adapted to receive block type read/write requests and at least one file system interface adapted to receive I/O read/write file requests. The file system interface may be compatible with a network file system (NFS), a Common Internet File System (CIFS) protocol or HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), or any combination of file system protocols. The controller element operates to connect the processor units of the host processing system to the plurality of physical disk units. The controller unit uses logical volume management, allowing the different block and file system I/O requests to access portions of the physical disk units allocated for block system data or file system data.
In an alternate embodiment of the invention, file system data stored on the physical disk units is made accessible to a block system request by performing a volume backup, thereby permitting data sharing between a SCSI interface and a file system interface.
A number of advantages are achieved by the present invention. First, is that direct access storage device (xe2x80x9cDASDxe2x80x9d) resources can be shared between those processing elements having only a block interface, and those processing elements having a file system interface or multiple file system interfaces.